Problem: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{2n + 6}{9} \times \dfrac{10}{7n}$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{ (2n + 6) \times 10 } { 9 \times 7n}$ $y = \dfrac{20n + 60}{63n}$